Happy Birthday, Isabella
| image = Birthday for Isabella revealed.jpg | caption = Phineas and the gang revealing Isabella's birthday party. | season = 4 | production = 409b | broadcast = 194 | story = Scott Peterson | ws = Kaz Kim Roberson | director = Robert F. Hughes "Assistant Director": Russell Calabrese | us = July 12, 2013 | international = | xd = | abcf = | pairedwith = "La Candace-Cabra" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Phineas and the gang celebrate Isabella's birthday in a big way, but all she really wants is some quiet time with Phineas. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz has installed his Bugs Me-Inator onto an evil bug bus and is driving around Danville turning all the things that bug him literally into bugs. Episode Summary Transcript Songs *''Alone'' End Credits Sometime later, Candace and Stacy are spying on the kids. Candace sees Phineas saying "Where's Perry?" and asks Stacy where she thinks the platypus went. Stacy quickly responds that she doesn't know anything about where Perry goes every day. Candace agrees, wondering why she asked Stacy in the first place; in her mind, Stacy is glad that no one suspects anything. Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today None. The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? Buford, get her out of here.}} Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle None. Memorable Quotes Background Information *Tenth time a character's birthday is celebrated or mentioned, the first nine being Candace ("Candace Loses Her Head"), Dr. Doofenshmirtz ("Raging Bully"), Linda ("Mom's Birthday"), Vanessa ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"), Hildegard Johnson ("Run, Candace, Run"), Phineas ("Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!"), Sergei Kushnarov ("Mommy Can You Hear Me?"), Stacy ("Doofapus"), and Major Monogram ("Backyard Hodge Podge"). *Second time Isabella's name has been part of an episode title. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") *Third time Isabella tries to be alone with Phineas. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Canderemy") *Third time someone discovers Perry's secret who doesn't work with the O.W.C.A. ("I Was a Middle-Aged Robot", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). **Second time Perry's "So You've Found Out Your Pet is a Secret Agent" pamphlet appears. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") **Stacy knows that Perry is an secret agent and her memory did not get erased. *The Giant Floating Baby Head appears again. *Melissa reappears. ("We Call it Maze") * Doofenshmirtz is once again mistaken for a pharmacist. Production Information * Héctor Ireta De Alba (Latin American voice of Baljeet) confirmed this episode on YouTube.Héctor Ireta del Alba performs voice of Baljeet on a upcoming episode (Part 1) Héctor Ireta de Alba performs voice of Baljeet on a upcoming episode (Part 2) ** Dan Povenmire was later thought to confirm this episode via Twitter; however the scene was actually from "La Candace-Cabra", the episode that this one is paired with.Some images just defy explanation * This episode was aired on Disney Channel on Demand and on Time Warner Cable on July 5, 2013. * The title was originally announced as "Isabella's Birthday". * An advert for both the paired episodes was released on July 5th. International Premieres * Errors *At certain points in the episode, Isabella has eyebrows. Continuity * Allusions * The Ring - The "greasy girl who emerges from the basement" in the film The Grievance, as described by Dr. Doofenshmirtz and accidentally imitated by Stacy, resembles Samara and her emergence from the television. **'The Grudge' - The title of the film Stacy watches, The Grievance, is a synonym for the title of the 2004 horror film. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Tyler Mann as Carl * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Additional voices: :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Birthday Episodes Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Stacy Hirano Category:Unaired Episodes